You Make Me Feel So
by TeamSkyBridge4Ever
Summary: With the pressure of becoming president of a billion dollar company and taking care of your younger siblings caused Sky to change. But will a young man be able to change him back and to how he was.
1. Chapter 1

**You Make Me Feel So…..**

In the poor part of Mariner Bay there lived a young guy whose name was Bridge: he was a very outgoing guy, everybody loved him (except the people that lived in his same apartment complex: they thought he was too loud). He's always lived alone, since he didn't know who his parents were: the only parent figured he called as that was his coworker at the café, Kat. The old lady took him under her wing, helping him whenever he needed something. He loved dreaming even when he was awake: that most of the time caused him lots of trouble.

In the rich part of Mariner Bay in the gated community of Creighton Ridge their lived a family in a huge mansion, they where the Tate's. The family consisted of Sky Tate, 23, Elizabeth "Z" Tate, 17, Kendrix Tate, 17, Jayden Tate,16, and Cayse Tate,16.

Just like Bridge, they have no parents, so Sky had to keep them in line with the help of all house workers. From the moment both Mr. and Mrs. Tate died, however, Sky changed totally: from a funny and outgoing guy he went to be very angry with everybody around him. Everybody noticed that, but Sky always answered coldly "mind your own business". He had a lot on his plate with four sibling to be responsible for, he also was now president of his parents company which was Avon Cosmetics

**PRESENT…**

One day Adele, the guys tutor, stormed into his office screaming "I can't do this anymore!"

the man behind the desk sighed heavily: he knew what she was talking about. Before he could speak, however, somebody said "you can leave if you want nobody will miss you" both Sky and Adele turned to the couch where Karone, Sky's girlfriend, said grinning evilly at the woman.

Nobody in the house liked the girl, but Sky seemed to be hypnotized by her: always thinking about parties and money, she could be defined as a typical –money seeking, two-face, bitch-

"Adele what have they done this time?" asked Sky,

"They don't respect the rules! They're out of control!" said Adele

he stood up angry and stormed out of the studio. He stopped in the middle of the big living room and took a big breath

"YOU FIVE HAVE TWO MINUTES TO COME INTO THIS ROOM!" said Sky, his voice ringed into the house. After five second, he heard somebody run and his sibling appeared into the room "SIT!" he demanded

They ran to the huge couch and sat down.

Sky glared at them "You realize that I'm sick and tired of this? Every day I have that poor woman coming into my office declaring that she's leaving the house because of you guys!" he said still looking at them, "now, since you don't want to obey to Adele's simple rules, from this moment on you will have to stay close to mine" at that, the four siblings looked at each other worried. Sky went near Z, the oldest "no more guys at home, and if I find you again with Nick, there will be hard consequences"

"but-" said Z

"SHUT UP!" he screamed into the poor girl's face.

He then moved to Kendrix "you can't stay in front of the pc more than two hours a day" the poor girl looked at her brother horrified but decided to stay silent.

Then, he moved to the last of the four: "Jayden and Cayse two absolutely can't stay out after school: when you all have you're extra activities, I will come pick you up at the school. Otherwise, house-school, school-house. Now get out of my sight"

The 4 of them got up and left the room cussing to their brother. After they had left, Karone came into the room and smiled at Sky "good Job"

"not now Sidney." He glared at her and went into his studio, slamming the door.

He set down at his desk and picked up the phone, dialing a number. After a while a voice, answered on the other side "yes, I need a tutor for my siblings, can you send me all of the people you have?"

Later that day, Bridge went working at the café: as a waiter, he had to face every kind of people. What he didn't expect was to come face to face with a young crying girl

"what can I get you?" Bridge asked

"Just a chocolate" she said without looking up from her hand.

He nodded and went to the counter. Since they were the only one in the bar, he started talking with her "whatever happened, it doesn't have to make you that sad" he said handing the cup to the girl.

She looked up and smiled softly at him "thanks. Trust me, if you would have to live at my house, you would be this sad. Stupid rules"

He smiled knowing what she meant: every foster home he went to had some stupid rules to attend

"my brother is very strict: he doesn't want me or my brothers do anything!" she said

"what-" he started talking, but then another costumer came into the pub

"hi what can I-"

"what the hell are you doing here Elizabeth? I've told you all to come home after school!" the man in front of him screamed at the girl when he saw her.

Bridge, still confused, tried to protect the girl "I'm sorry but can you leave her alone?"

the man turned slowly toward Bridge raging "WHO ARE YOU? MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

The screams made the owner came out from his office

"what's happening here?" he asked

The three in the room turned toward the old man

"this waiter is rude. He doesn't mind is business" said Sky

"excuse me? You're the jerk that came in here screaming to this poor girl? Who are you?" Bridge approached the man and looked him into his angry eyes.

He could see his blood boiling "I'm her brother!" he said.

"Ah! So you're the idiot that made up those rules she was talking about!" said Bridge

"ENOUGH! Carson I warned you! You're fired!" said the manager

Bridge paled at those words. Fired. He looked disgusted at the man near him and saw him smirking at him. With one last look at the girl, he took his bag from a chair and rushed out of the door.

He made his was slowly home, still thinking about the two he had just met: the girl needed a lot of help, as well as his brother he thought. That man sure was a big jackass. After a while, he arrived in front of his building. He made his way upstairs but, when he came to his front door, he saw a message pinned on it

_To :Bridge Carson_

_You have a day to move out from this apartment. You've been evicted._


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed quickly. The tension in the house was high, mostly between Z and her brother Sky: the two of them never got along but, since the accident at the Café, things got worst. The only one happy with the situation was Karone she was happy because she basically hated the younger Tate's siblings. She always dreamt about sending them to boarding school and having the house just for her and Sky. That day, apparently, was approaching quickly then she thought.

On top of that, Sky couldn't find somebody to help Adele with the guys: none of the girls that the agency sent were good for him "let's face it Sky, nobody will be ever good enough for you" the man looked coldly at Ryan Mitchell, his best friend and partner in his job:

They met each other years before and become really good friends. Ryan knew who the real Sky was: the one in front of him seemed to have destroyed what he was in the past "don't you dare Mitchell…" said Sky.

The dirty-blond guy stood up laughing "now you're calling me by my surname? I don't recognize you anymore Sky. Since your parents died you've become this kind of… monster! And your relationship with that girl isn't helping at all!" said Ryan.

At that, Sky stood up and grabbed his friend by the collar, glaring at him "you're not in the position to talk to me like that, you know it" shouted Sky.

He let the guy free and walked out from his studio slamming the door.

Ryan sighed: he didn't know what he was still doing in the house. Most people would have run away from Sky, but he would never do it: the man needed help, and he was going to give it to his best friend, at all costs.

Meanwhile, Z and her siblings were walking home, when the girl spotted a familiar face on a bench reading a newspaper "guys come with me…"she said, she walked toward the boy slowly, leaving the others confused "Bridge?" she shouted.

The boy, hearing someone call his name, looked up "oh my gosh, Z right? I was so worried for you" said Bridge as he stood up quickly and hugged the girl tightly.

He let her go and looked behind her "who are these guys? Your children?" asked Bridge.

Z looked horrified at him and slapped him lightly on the arm "My siblings! I'm only 17! Kendrix, Jayden, and Cayse this is Bridge, a great friend of mine"

Bridge smiled at them as they studied him from head to toe: he seemed to be a very funny guy to hang around.

Z turned to Bridge and looked at him sadly "I'm sorry that you lost your job because of Sky" said Z.

Bridge shook his head and said "it's not a problem, really, I'm mostly sad for my house, since I've been evicted as well. But I'm happy to see that he didn't kill you"

Z's eyes widened in shock: the boy lost his job and his house, and all he was thinking about was her? "He's always like that don't worry, but where are you going to stay now?" asked Z curios to know.

The guy paled: he couldn't tell her so he said "ehm… at a friend's house" she nodded.

Suddenly, she felt someone shaking her shoulder. "Z we have to go, we're late and you know what Sky will do" said Kendrix.

Z sighed as she looked for a piece of paper and a pen in her bag to write her phone number. She then handed it to Bridge "please call me sometimes" she said.

Bridge nodded smiling softly at her. She waved at him and made her way to her house followed by her brothers and sister.

At home, the siblings entered the main door to find Sky glaring at them all

"you three go to your rooms…" he whispered very angry as he saw them running upstairs.

Only Z stood there, ready to confront him "where have you been?" he said.

"Out" she simply said as she started to make her way upstairs as well.

Sky however, wasn't going to let her win, so he grabbed her arm and stopped her "you know what the rules are, you have to come back here when to school is off, so where the hell have you been?" he said starting raising his voice.

Z broke free from his grip "you know where I was? I was talking to Bridge! You remember him? The poor guy that you made lose his job? Ad you want to know something? He also lost his house!"

Sky remembered the guy well. The way he stood up for his sister and against him. No one ever talked to him like that the first time that they met

"So what? I'm the one that tells you what to do or not, not a complete stranger! I'M YOUR BROTHER AND YOU HAVE TO RESPECT ME!" he shouted.

Z looked at him as her eyes started watering she couldn't take it anymore

"my brother? You just remember it because you have to! And you know why? Because my mother and my father had the funny idea to leave me here with you and die in that damn plane crash!" she shouted

At that, everything froze: something seemed to break into Sky's cold heart. He saw his sister sitting on the first step crying

"please Z don't cry, you're not alone I'm her with you-" he tried to comfort her but Z didn't let him.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT! You just think about your stupid job and that witch you're with! You don't see anybody else anymore around you! You also succeed in making a guy lose everything he has! You're so stubborn that you didn't even go and tell him that you're sorry! You're not the right man to tell me what to do or not because you can't even do it yourself! I'm sick and tired of this situation Sky. I can't take it anymore" Z shouted.

The girl stood up and ran to her room, leaving Sky sitting on the staircase shocked. He put his head into his hands and sighed heavily "You know that she's right" Ryan said sitting near him.

Sky looked at him sad and said "am I really like that? She said that I don't listen and I can't say sorry".

Cole looked at him silently.

Sky just nodded "you're silence answered me. But what can I do? It's hard living like this" said Sky.

Cole rubbed his chin thinking then spoke, "well, first off all, you have to find that boy and tell him that you're sorry, then-" he didn't finished what he was saying: Sky stood up and ran out of the house, leaving him alone laughing at his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Sky was driving around the city looking everywhere for Bridge. He had to find him and beg him to forgive him for how stupid he was: the talk he had with Z earlier totally opened his eyes. And Ryan helped too: he made a mental note to thank him too that he was sorry for the way he treated him. Actually, many people deserved his sorry.

"Damn it" he said hitting the steering wheel with his fist: he couldn't find that guy, and it also started raining. Somebody was going to make things harder for him, he was sure.

Rain was falling harder and he couldn't see anything. Suddenly, he spotted what was like a shadow crossing the street, and he hit the break harder than ever, stopping the car "are you insane?" he heard somebody screaming at him. Sky got out in the rain with the idea of starting a fight with whoever said that, but stopped suddenly when he saw who was there.

Bridge.

The boy started laughing sarcastically and shaking his head "of all the people that I hope it was, I found you!" he started walking away, but Sky stopped him grabbing his arm "please stop! I have to say that ….I'm sorry….I'm sorry" the boy turned around confused and, for the first time, looked at Sky straight into his eyes _"oh my gosh…" _"why do you have to say that you're sorry? You didn't hit me-" "no, no! not for that! For everything I did to you. Can you forgive me?"

Bridge's mouth fell open at that "did I get it right or is this rain making me sick and made me think I heard something I really didn't? Are you asking for my forgiveness?"

Sky nodded "yeah, for treating you that way at the Café, for accusing you like that, for everything"

The boy was still looking into the man's eyes as he talked: he was lost in them. He came back into reality, and turned around to avoid looking into them

"I don't know if I can do it! you've made me lose everything I had, and you attacked me when I was defending your sister, who by the way doesn't deserve you as a-" Bridge stopped when he felt something on his shoulder.

He looked down and saw it was Sky's jacket, Sky put it over Bridge so he wouldn't feel cold.

He turned and looked at him smiling "I forgive you, no regrets" Sky smiled at him and bridge literally melted in front of him.

Sky's phone started ringing, breaking the silence "listen, I have to go, do you have somewhere to go right?"

Bridge nodded at him and, with a last look, Sky got back in the car and drove off, leaving the boy there sighing happily…

**Meanwhile back at the house**,

Karone was going in circles in the living room, waiting for Sky to come back. When he entered the main door, she ran toward him but stopped suddenly when she saw the state he was in.

"God Sky where have you been? You're wet! It's disgusting!" shouted Karone

The man glared at her and started making his way to his study, followed by the girl

"listen dear, tonight we're going to a charity dinner, where everybody will see how beautiful we're together" said Karone

Sky sighed and said "listen Karone, we don't have to go to every single event in town to make the world know that we're together, they already know it-"

Sid pointed her finger angrily at him "-no you listen! I'm tired of staying into this house every single day with your siblings and that crazy woman that runs around the house to catch them, so tonight we're going out! Ok?"

Sky glared at her. In the end, however, he sighed "ok" he said

The girl smiled and kissed him, than she ran out of the room, colliding into Ryan on her way out. The man entered the studio and closed the door behind him

"so?" the man looked at his friend and smiled

"I did it. I found him and he forgave me!" Sky said happily sitting down at his desk.

Ryan was surprised "really? Wow. I didn't expect it at all" he said.

"me neither, but something strange happened" Sky said worried.

Ryan, curious, sat in front of him "what is it?" he asked

"I don't know… after I left him he made me fell… he made me feel happy" said Sky

Ryan grinned at his friend in front of him "you felt like… I don't know…. Like you like him?", said Ryan

Sky's eyes grew wide at that "Like him? No! I'm not gay and you know it!" shouted Sky

"OK! OK! Don't get angry please! Can we work now?" said Ryan

Sky nodded and the two of them got back to work. Sky's mind however, was somewhere else. Maybe Ryan was right?

Halfway through, Adele broke into the office shouting "Mr Skuyler, Elizabeth is gone!"

At that, Sky ran out of the office angry. He spotted Kendrix coming downstairs and blocked her "where is Z?" he said glaring at her.

Even though she swore she would never betray her sister, she feared Sky, a lot "she is downtown with Jack!" she said feeling bad for breaking the promise she made Z

Hearing that name, Sky's blood started boiling: he grabbed his jacket and his wallet and started making his way out

"Sky wait! Where are you going?" he heard Karone say.

He didn't have time for her and her stupid event

"Out! my sister needs me. If you want you can come or else you'll just wait here" he said and ran out of the house, followed shortly by a raging girl.

At the same time, Z was walking with Jack along the river, enjoying the evening as long as she could: when her brother finds out that she was missing, she would pay a lot. While they were laughing and talking, Z saw Bridge walking toward the two of them but, at the same time, she spotted her brothers car turning into their street. So she ran toward the boy in front of her "Bridge help me! There's Sky there you need to keep him here while I make my way home!" Z said as she ran out of breath

The boy, caught by surprise, got only the time to fully understand what she said that he heard a familiar voice behind him "Bridge wait!"

He turned slowly and came face to face with the man that caused so much trouble to him in the last few weeks that he could only do in a lifetime

"Sky! Hi what can I do for you?" said Bridge trying to keep calm

The man, unsure of what to say, fought hard the memory of Ryan's words

"did you see my sister?" asked Sky

Bridge started hyperventilating: what he could say now?

"ehm… no. I saw her a few days ago then nothing" he said

Both nodded unsure of what to say now. The silence was stopped by a girl calling Sky angrily

"well I have to go bye" Sky said running back to the car.

Bridge stood there watching him drove away again: why did it have to be so difficult?

He started walking away but he spotted something on the floor where Sky stood moments before, maybe it was the only way to find out some answers Bridge thought.

After a while, Sky went back to the house. Karone was screaming at him

"please Karone, you know that I don't want to see anybody-" said Sky but Karone cut him off

"no! the problem is that you want to be with everybody, except me!" she said then stormed upstairs to their room, slamming the door behind her.

Sky set on the Sofa and started massaging his forehead: he couldn't take this anymore

"I guess that there wasn't any charity event and no paparazzi tonight " he looked up and saw Adele sitting near him smiling kindly

"yeah there was something, and a lots of discussions" said Sky, as he talked with Adele he saw a girl pass near them running out of the house crying.

"please tell me that we've found someone to help you or I'll commit suicide!" said Sky.

the woman sighed sadly "No. now we only have to pray Lord that he could send someone here to help us" said Adele.

The man stood up and started punching the air frustrated

"I'm so sick of this that I swear to you that the next person to ring the door bell I'm going to hire him or her!" said Sky

Suddenly, someone ringed at the front door. Adele was shocked: where her wish finally going to come true? Sky slowly made his way to the door and opened it.

what he saw made his fears go away in a moment

"wonderful! You're hired!" Sky said.


End file.
